This invention relates to the measurement of varying parameters of capacitive elements generally, and particularly to the measurement of changes in sea level upon characterization of the earth as a capacitive element.
Slight changes in sea level (e.g., changes of the order of about 0.6 cm per year) may occur as a result of global warming. However, present satellite measurements of sea level do not reflect such small changes. For example, the GEOS 3 and SEASAT satellites presently measure sea level changes to about 10 cm of accuracy.
Also, satellite launchings are expensive; so are space-approved satellite instrumentation.
What is needed and would be useful, therefore, is a less expensive system which could detect slight sea level changes that may be even less than 10 cm, and provide accurate measurements of such changes.